Afraid of the Moon? Nope
by LozLikesPandas
Summary: Naruto has been bitten by a werewolf and weird changes are happening to his body...and his life. What will Naruto do with his new-found powers? He's not afraid of the moon, thanks to a certain demon fox. Naruto is friendly with Kyuubi and is more powerful. Pairings undecided.


**Afraid of the Moon? Nope.**

**By LozLikesPandas**

**13****th**** January, 2013 **

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold, starless night in the Leaf village of Konoha. The moon shone brightly, casting a dull light on everything. Nobody could hide from the moon...not for long.

_**-Naruto's POV-**_

The only sound heard was the slapping of my sandals against the ground, which to me was very loud. It seemed to echo in the almost empty darkness. 'Almost' being the key word.

I ran for what felt like hours, but in truth, a few short minutes. I felt like I was about to collapse at that very moment but still kept running, in fear of what was behind me.

My mother and father knew that this would happen but they didn't have enough time to do anything about it... the Sandaime said my father was going to turn me into _something_ when I was just a baby but thought better of it after my mother stopped him saying it would bring me sorrow... I would've been _sorrowful _anyway so, that was a wasted breath. They were too busy saving me to do anything anyway.

The reason I say this is because they were killed by the '9-tailed fox', also known as the 'Kyuubi No Kitsune'. The Kyuubi almost destroyed the entire hidden leaf village. So, you can imagine how strong and powerful this thing is right? Yeah, it has a shitload of power.

My breath came in short, ragged gasps as I struggled for air. The creature behind me, well... let's just say it wasn't the cuddliest of fellows. I heard a growl come from behind me, it was getting closer, and I could practically _feel _its eyes watching my every move. To be honest, it was seriously creepy.

I couldn't do it anymore; I had been running non-stop for five hours, the _thing_ following me the whole time, not even out of breath. That is just not normal because I had been running out flat all that time. The beast had been right behind me until I took a sharp turn; he was still following me after that!

I just stopped running altogether. Apparently I had stopped under a street light. The beast had been going fast as well and skidded to a stop, coincidentally, under the street light. I had a good view of him now. It was a... wolf? You've got to be kidding me; I was running scared all this time from a wolf? I'm 12 years old and I'm running, when I could just as easily take down this thing and go home to my crappy apartment.

I threw a kunai and surprisingly it, by 'it' I mean the wolf, dodged. As quick as a flash, it had its teeth in my shoulder, ripping though clothes and skin. It was then I heard a scream, it was a bloodcurdling scream that could have woken the whole village. My throat hurt, it was then I realized that it was me who had screamed.

I was lying on the ground very warm a few minutes later. Was I warm because I was lying in my own blood? Or was it because I could feel the sun on my face?

...

Huh, the sun? What? Last time I checked it was night-time. I probably passed out from blood loss. But, if that were true, how am I awake now? Ugh, who cares? I'm in too much pain to care.

But one disturbing thought lingered in my pain-filled mind. _'Why hasn't someone seen me and taken me to the hospital?'_

Ok, so I knew I wasn't very well liked by a...sizable number of people but I would've at least thought they'd show a bit of humanity once in a while and help me when obviously I looked like I needed it. I would have to talk to the old man about this. And where were the ANBU? The ones assigned to protect me as an order from the old man? What was more important than a dying citizen and soon-to-be ninja of the Leaf?

I was actually starting to feel really pissed now. I might as well just _walk _myself to the bloody hospital. I'd get there quicker.

A sharp pang in my shoulder caused me to actually have a good look at it for the first time. It didn't look very good. I'd need to get myself some medical attention soon. Kurama's (the Kyuubi's name) chakra could only heal so much without damaging my body permanently. Until I had been trained to manipulate and use the chakra I could get injured from it, especially if I used it too much (which I hadn't been!). Well, at least that's what he had told me. Just then I found myself picked up by an ANBU with a deer mask. The ANBU went as fast as he could to the hospital, although in my mind I was thinking along the lines of _'little bit late for that but ok.'_

"Troublesome..." The ANBU muttered. The ANBU arrived at the hospital in record time, bursting through the doors and rushing to the receptionist that was now eyeing me disgustedly. A sudden blast of pain burst in my head and I didn't hear or see anymore because I passed out.

When I woke up I felt a lot better. I straightened up in the hospital bed... wait, hospital bed? I looked down to find myself in a white hospital gown and an IV drip attached to my arm. Oh, right, last night. I remember now. I removed the device, and in doing so, I think the whole hospital was alerted, it was too loud! I covered my ears, completely blocking out all sound until the Hokage came in. I quickly removed my hands from my ears and smiled at the old geezer standing shocked, at the door of the room I was currently staying in.

"Naruto? Is that really you? What happened?" He asked as he knelt down next to me.

"Some wolf chased me down and bit me. But I got to the hospital and I feel fine so what's wrong?" I started to get worried so I asked him if he had a mirror. He said he did and pulled out a mirror that was full body length. I watched him in surprise. Where the hell did he get that from?

I looked in the mirror and wondered, 'who the hell is that?'

My hair was still blond but had black, red and silver streaks in it, the ends of my hair were black; apparently it was the most dominant colour, in the streak category, except for my natural hair colour, blond. My hair was longer now too, I noticed.

My face lost all the baby fat it had before, giving it a sort of animalistic look. My whisker-like scars were more defined than they were before. My canines protruded from my top lip, they were about the size of the Inuzuka clan's when in beast mode. I looked under my hospital gown and stared... I had a six-pack and _everything._ Holy shit... MY THING IS FRICKIN' HUGE-

Being the old fart he was, the Hokage interrupted my _quiet_ thinking time by saying this to me, "Naruto, what day is it today?"

I rolled my eyes at that. Old man, starting to forget things already. After that I stated the, in my opinion, obvious answer, "It's Tuesday, of course."

"No, Naruto, its Monday... the 27th of February."

I just stared open-mouthed at the grinning old man in front of me. Being me I simply asked, "Why the hell are you grinning old man? Don't you have something better to do like..." A sly grin slid on my face and the Hokage's face paled in response, he probably knew what I was going to say, "Using that crystal ball of yours to spy on women in the hot springs? Yes, I know what you do. And to keep me quiet you better stop grinning like an idiot and tell me what you're grinning _about_, or I'll reveal your secret to _everyone_, _especially_ the women_._ Oh, and I'll burn your porn."

Then he went on about how blackmailing people, especially the Hokage, were wrong. I already knew about his from Iruka-sensei so I didn't listen. Then he finally told me what I was waiting to hear for the last _hour. _

"Naruto... I believe you are a werewolf."

I just stared at him open mouthed. '_I'm a what-now?'_

'_**A werewolf, dumbass. Weren't you listening? Of course not, shut up and listen,' **_the voice commanded before going as quickly as it came.

'_What the hell, Kurama?'_ was pretty much all I thought before getting hit on the head by something hard. I glanced up to see the Hokage talking to someone I didn't recognise. The stranger had long, white, spiked hair that reached below his butt. And the stranger held a baseball bat.

"This kid looks just like Minato, except stupider," the stranger said, looking towards me in curiosity.

"Hey, old man," I started, ignoring the look the stranger gave me before continuing, "who the hell is this guy?"

The Sandaime began to speak before being cut off by the visitor.

"I am the 'Legendary Toad Sannin', Jiraiya!" After he said that, I just couldn't stop myself from laughing. I laughed so hard it hurt. After I pulled myself together I saw the look of confusion on both the Hokage's and the perverted-sannin's faces.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Sorry about that, it's just... it seems the old man has caught a few habits from you."

"Like what, kid?" The Sannin asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, I dunno. Peeking inside the women's spa with his crystal ball, reading your porn, and when I use my 'Sexy jutsu' on him he gets a massive nosebleed. There was this one time when his nosebleed was so big, he practically flew out the window. Man that was funny. But basically, he is now officially a pervert."

Jiraiya grinned and said to the Hokage, "I like this kid! He's Minato's brat isn't he?"

"Yes I am," Naruto answered before asking, "How did you know him?"

"I taught him, of course, what else? Hasn't the Hokage told you anything?"

"No, I had to find my own way to research about my family and my... _friend_,theKyuubi. Too bad my research on that meant getting beaten senseless but at least it came with a result. It got kinda obvious after being called 'Demon' or 'Nine-tails brat' everyday when you walk to the shops or every time you go into the street." I felt my voice harden at the last part and I knew my face would probably scare the two perverts. They both had guilt, regret and pity on their faces, it might as well been written in permanent marker across their foreheads. Hm, I'll do that later.

I didn't want them to give me their sympathy, sometimes it was good to get a little sympathy but other times it felt like I was...weak, if there was one thing I hated feeling, it would be weak. That's exactly how I felt right now, even with my face set a stoic mask.

After I had pulled myself together, I lifted my head to find the Pervy-sage and Pervy-kage staring at me in what seemed surprise and... Fear? Being the curious person I always have, I walked over to the mirror the Pervy-kage must have pulled out of his ass if nowhere else and stared.

Why the hell can't I keep one image, _at all times?!_ The first transformation was enough for one day, now I've gone and done it again. This is seriously messed up. _Now,_ I have blood red eyes, just like the ones Kyuubi had when we first met in the head (that was creepy). My hair had more red streaks in it, now my _blond hair_ looked like streaks, instead of the other way around. My fangs weren't much bigger but it still looked scary as hell. And coming from the person who _has_ them, that's something.

My facial area wasn't the only part that had changed, unfortunately. I had claws and a... fox's tail. I stared blankly at the image of the tail – no – _my_ tail, swishing in the mirror.

"WHAT THE HELL, OLD MAN?! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! REMOVE THE GENJUTSU ON THE MIRROR, BEFORE I SHOVE THE MIRROR BACK UP YOUR ASS!"

The seasoned Hokage started to sweat.

"No! It's not a Genjutsu, I swear! It's probably just the Kyuubi adding some changes of his own; I had nothing to do with it." Naruto stared at the Third with such intensity that the old man began to feel nervous, he didn't know why, though, it was probably just Naruto's new eyes.

After two, torturously long minutes, Naruto seemed to know his verdict. He nodded to himself and replied, "I believe you, old man."

Sarutobi smiled, while Jiraiya just sweatdropped. _'It had taken that long for him to come to that conclusion? Well, can't blame him, though. Sensei DID refrain from telling him about his heritage and prisoner.'_

Meanwhile, Naruto and the Hokage were staring at Jiraiya expectantly. The toad sannin just blinked. Naruto and the Pervy-Kage _**(A.N/ for now on I'll be calling the Sandaime: *drum roll* ... The Pervy-Kage or just 'Pervy-Kage'. Ero-Kage seems good, too, though they practically mean the same thing.)**_ Face palmed and the Sandaime was the one that spoke up out of the two.

"You didn't hear a word we just said, didn't you, Jiraiya?"

"Nope, nada. Can you repeat it, please?" Jiraiya had a sheepish look on his face.

The Pervy-Kage sighed in exasperation. After all these years, Jiraiya still hadn't grown up. Even when the Pervy-Kage was teaching him, Jiraiya was too preoccupied trying to get a glimpse down his teammate's shirt. In fact, the only time the Toad-Sannin _did _listen was when he was learning new Jutsu. But, apart from that... forget it.

"Alright," the Pervy-Kage said, about to repeat what his former student missed. "Well, what we were saying before was: Naruto was bitten by a werewolf approximately six days ago and is there anything you can do to help him? Since Minato isn't around anymore."

Jiraiya actually _thought _for a moment, which surprised the Perverted Kage tremendously. Jiraiya's eyes were unfocused, signifying that he was thinking hard. After three minutes of 'extremely hard thinking', Naruto was getting impatient. So not to make his wait longer and make Ero-sennin lose his train of thought, Naruto whispered to the Pervy-Kage, hoping the elder could shed some light on the 'unfortunate' situation.

"Hey, old man, when's Ero-sennin gonna stop thinking? It's already been ten minutes already!" Naruto's expression showed clearly that he was annoyed, and the Pervy-Kage's reply was even more infuriating to the blonde werewolf.

"Well... Sorry to disappoint you, but it's only been _three –_ no – _four _minutes max. Jiraiya wasn't always the... shiniest kunai in the holster, so when he _does _show that _very minuscule_ _glimpse _of shininess, it is usually very wise... or catastrophic."

The blond face-vaulted onto the concrete floor of the hospital before getting up and rubbing his sore nose.

"Ow..." The blond Jinchuuriki muttered before turning to the Pervy-Kage who was now trying to hold back his amusement at the blonde's antics and failing... miserably.

So they waited...

_**One Hour Later-**_

And waited...

_**Another Hour Later-**_

And_ waited_...

**Another **_**Hour Later-**_

Finally Jiraiya's mind was made up. Naruto was about to choke the man before he spoke.

"I have come... to a decision," he said, face set into what Naruto could only describe as a serious face. "You will finish the academy, become Genin (if you pass), train under a Jounin sensei (like everyone else), and maybe enter the Chuunin exams. The reason behind this is to give you time to prepare whilst also training you to be a ninja. You know how a ninja's greatest tool is stealth and deception? Well, you're going to have to keep you being a werewolf a secret, so you're not targeted as much. Think of this as a test of your abilities to keep information safe, even if you're tortured." At this Naruto gulped while Jiraiya enjoyed the boy's reaction. "Anyways, after all that happens, a year should have passed. By the time a year has gone past, you should be a capable ninja, while also being a semi-trained werewolf."

"Semi-trained?" the blond asked curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Jiraiya began. "You see, your father had some werewolf friends from around Takigakure no Sato, and I had kept in contact with them all these years since a couple of them became friends of my own. Also, when I first saw you when you were a baby I could tell that you'd inherited more of your father's genes."

"Wait," Naruto said. "Aren't werewolves only made through biting someone? That's what everyone says."

"Well, yes, your father was bitten and turned into a werewolf when he was about your age. You see, the offspring of a bitten werewolf smells very differently from a normal person. The child smells more appealing than any other breed or human, and that's why your father wanted to turn you when you were still a baby and wouldn't remember the pain. Also, if he did it you would have had a bigger chance of survival since he could control himself, whilst the untrained, wild ones are more dangerous and could kill you."

"But the wolf just tore a gash in my shoulder then left. What's that supposed to mean?"

"I actually don't know," Jiraiya said his face thoughtful and contemplative. "Maybe something could have driven it off? The Kyuubi, perhaps?"

'_Kurama?'_

Naruto heard Kurama yawn. _**'Yes, kit? What do you need?'**_

'_Well... you know how I was bitten about a week ago?'_

'_**Of course I do! I was here the whole time, like I usually am!'**_

'_Right, sorry. Anyways, do you know why the wolf didn't kill me?'_

Naruto could feel Kurama thinking hard and he couldn't help but wonder _what_ exactly the fox was thinking.

'_**Something must've driven it away, because it sure wasn't me who did it. I was **_**about **_**to release some of my chakra and burn the useless creature but I didn't get to, what a pity.'**_

The demon fox actually sounded unhappy that he couldn't singe the hairs and skin off the human-wolf hybrid. Naruto thought he heard the fox muttering about _'Stupid wolves' _and something else about _'roasting them 'till they look like turkeys'_. Naruto didn't quite get that part but he dare not ask.

"The Kyuubi said he doesn't know either, that's a worry," Naruto said, a frown on his now demonic face.

The Ero-kage and his student also looked, indeed, very worried. The Kyuubi was in Naruto's body and was there at the time of the attack, yet he didn't have a clue either. The most powerful demon in existence didn't have a clue. _'Well,' _were Sarutobi's and Jiraiya's synchronised thoughts, _'we are thoroughly screwed.'_

They had no idea just how right they were...

_**A.N. OK so I really hope you enjoyed this since I've been working on it here and there. Also, for this account, it's my first fanfiction/story-thing so... YEAH BITCHES! *ahem* sorry 'bout that (not really) well ok just review if you want more, you can PM me some ideas if you want and I'll try my best to carry them out ^w^ Anyway, bye guys!**_


End file.
